Talk:Master Yi/Strategy/@comment-27273666-20151202190319
As of Preseason six, my Jungle Guide for Master Yi is as follows: Starting Items: Hunter's Machete Refillable Potion Warding Totem First Back: Skirmisher's Sabre Boots of Speed Longbow Essential: Skirmisher's Sabre with Sated Devourer Berserker's Greaves with Alacrity Blade of the Ruined King Guinsoo's Rageblade Waveclear: Ravenous Hydra Static Shiv More Hybrid: Nashor's Tooth Wit's End Defensive: Mercurial Scimitar Guardian Angel Guide: Level your Q first, then head over to Krugs. Kill them (use smite, the Gift of Heavy Hands is useful with your double strike and attack speed), then level your E unless your leasher was a dick and took the last hit. If they do, either tax the lane heavily if you wanna be salty or take Rift Scuttler until you hit level two. After this, if you are still low on health from the Krugs, pop a charge of your Refillable Potion, then head over to either Raptors or Red buff. If the enemy jungler is Kindred, be an asshole and take the camp that they own if happens to be on this side of the jungle. After your choice of Raptors or Red Buff, if you haven't reached level 3, use the last charge on your Refillable Potion, then head over to the other, and kill it. Once you reach level 3, level your W for the sustain, and go kill Blue Buff because you've probably used a lot of mana. Then, take the Rift Scuttler if your opposing jungler hasn't, and finish clearing the jungle. I max Q first, followed by my E. Once the Jungle is clear, head back to the Nexus. Keep in mind some lanes may need some assistance in the meantime, so help them out. Your job is to be an asshole to the enemy team, not your own. Ganking is 9001% more effective once you have your Ulti for the movement speed and 70% CDR. What you can buy depends on how long you were in the junglue, but for what you should buy, the priority list is as follows: Skirmisher's Sabre with Devourer - You need the stacks early. Boots of Speed - Do I need to explain why? Blade of the Ruined King - Start off with Bilgewater Cutlass for more sustain. If by some miracle level one Penta Kill you have more that 5000 gold at your first back, a couple daggers never hurt anyone (Except the other team). So you've had your first back. This is when you take dragon. Usually I can solo it at level 4/5, so you may be able to do it immediately. This is a good idea. You may not be Nasus, but you. Need. Stacks. Sated Devourer is (What a shocker) ridiculously overpowered when built with other on-hit effects. It gets better with attack speed and Master Yi's Passive. Because of this, steal camps pretty much whenever. I recommend getting Farsight Alteration to make sure your target is A) still there, and B) safe to take. A lot of people recommend getting sweepers, but fuck that shit. The price on pink wards was decreased. Take advantage of that. From here on out it really depends what's going on. Give Harold to lanes that are really close, and although I really emphasized getting stacks, DO NOT be that dick jungler that solos Harold and wastes the buff by not ganking lanes, unless your midlaner insists on tanking the damage as someone squishy and dies. Even then, you could always ask your solo-top-lane attack speed Garen support to come help (It's happened, don't ask). Take dragon whenever possible (Keep it warded), and once your Devourer is sated, you (For the most part) can basically forget about all camps except Krugs (For the on-hit stun on every sixth auto), and roam. Get fed. Penta Kills are (Probably) sure to come. Unless your sister is watching Netflix in the other room in 1080p60fps, and you are powerless to do anything as your champion walks right into a Caitlyn trap in tower range, and you die at a triple. A couple more things to keep in mind: Popping your Meditate when dueling burst mages can be very effective due to the 70% damage reduction (Does not apply to true damage, so be wary of Garen and such), however be wary if they have Ignite, Morellonomicon, Mortal Reminder, or really anything that can apply Greivous Wounds, as it will drastically decrease the heal. As far as dodging with your Q, keep in mind this makes you untargetable and cancels Tower Aggro. Use it to escape out of sticky situations. A strategy I use in case a gank is unsuccessful (Which never happens, I PROMISE) is to place a ward in a nearby camp, and when running away, I Q over the wall, blinking onto the neutral monster. Be careful not to kill the monster you Q onto, as it will plop you right back where you started. Guinsoo's Rageblade is actually broken as all hell. Build it right after Blade of the Ruined King. You may not be Jax, but it's still ridiculously overpowered. As far as Static Shiv goes, the charged attacks count as an on-hit effect. So therefore, with Sated Devourer, you win the gank, which wins you a turret, which wins you lane, which wins you the game. So there.